Somewhere only we know
by Hattersglasschild
Summary: Everybody has that special place... Yaoi, multipairing, GamTav, EriSol, KarJohn  Rating might go up later
1. Chapter 1

"What is this place?" Tavros asked in complete awe of his surroundings. He was walking in grass that reached just above his knees, feelings the April wind flutter through his messy hair. The air had a unique scent about it, the sweet smell of flowers mixing with the smell of the maple trees; the sky a heroic shade of blue. Tavros thought he was dreaming at first because the place looked like something he would see in a dream bubble. Sounds of running water mixed with the chirping of birds and the rustling wind played like lullabies in his ears. As he took a deep breath in through his nose, he felt a sudden seance of peace as he began to relax.  
>"It's a motherfucking miracle isn't it Tav?"<br>He nodded, locking his hands tighter with his matesprit's as they walked along the stream.  
>"How did you find this place?"<br>"Found it one day while I was walking through the woods." Gamzee shrugged, "It was to fucking beautiful for me to be keeping it secrete. I knew I wanted to share it with someone special and a certain big horned motherfucker came to mind."  
>The comment made Tavros blush. "So nobody else has seen it besides us?"<br>"As far as I know." He smiled at him, "I figured this could be our own special little place y'know?"  
>Tav stopped walking and slid his arms around the taller troll's waist pulling him closer. He lightly tugged on his shirt so he would bend down before capturing Gamzee's lips in a tender kiss.<p>

* * *

><p>As Soon as Sollux felt a scaly webbed hand on his he jerked it away.<br>"Eriidan!" he hissed, "There are people right over there! Don't fucking touch me!"  
>"Fuck off Sol," Eridan spat back, "I can't help it. Gam is over there flauntin the stupid cripple around for the wwhole wworld to see." Tavros wasn't exactly a cripple anymore with his metal legs and all but Eridan still saw him a such. He had watched them disappear into the woods practically clinging too eachother and Eridan dispised it. He had nothing against Gam and Tav, in fact, he found them cute together though he would never say it outloud, he just wished Sollux would let him do stuff like that. They were what Sollux called unofficial matesprits. They did everything matesprits do but in secret because Sollux was too scared of what everone else would thing.<br>"I just wwant too hold you," he mumbled causing Sollux to sigh. "Ii know fithface but were thupothed to hate each other."  
>"I don't see why," he muttered as he walked toward the water and Sollux sighed again.<br>"Can we just go somewwhere so wwe can be alone?" He asked, knee deep in the ocean water.  
>"We are iin the miidle of fuckiing nowhere and people would see us leave together. Ii shouldn't even be talkiing to you riight now."<br>A mischievious grin crossed the sea dwellers face as he reached to grab Sol's hand but he pulled it back. "Oh hell no! There is no way in hell..."  
>"Cod damn it Sol! Get your pathetic ass ovver here noww!"<br>The low blood smirked hesetently stepping toward the water. "Ii'm not goiing iin there."  
>"Oh come on Sol," Eridan purred grabbing his hand and pulling him under before he could protest, capturing his lips in a sloppy kiss. "Nobody can see us underwwater."<p>

* * *

><p>"John I swear to Gog if you don't put me down..." Karkat threatened, clinging to John's hoodie for dear life.<br>"Relax Karkat. I've done this millions of times."  
>"Yeah? Well I haven't," he pointed out, reminding him that he had never flown before.<br>"Do you trust me Karkat?" He gave the human a weird look before nodding.  
>"Then close your eyes."<br>He did what he was told and when he opened his eyes again he saw John floating with his knees tucked under him. Karkat knew he wasn't in the air because he felt something solid benieth his feet. When he looked down, it looked like he was standing on giant ball of cotton candy. "Am I standing on a fucking cloud Egbert?"  
>"Yeah! You didn't know you could do that?"<br>Karkat gave him a 'no duh' look.  
>"Oh yeah sorry." He landed on the cloud next to Karkat, who threw his arms around the human and snuggled his face into his neck.<br>"Uh, Karkat?"  
>"Just shut up and hold me fuckass."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Gamzee laid Tavros back in the grass, kissing him a few more times before laying down next to him and pulling him closer.  
>The air around them was so relaxed and Tavros felt better than he had in a long time. That was just something Gamzee did to him.<br>"Hey Gamzee," he whispered, looking up into those half lidded eyes.  
>"Hmm," he closed his eyes, holding Tav tighter, "What Tavbro?"<br>"I, uh, think I love you." He said the words fast, looking away in embarassment.  
>The clown troll smirked at him, turning his face towards him. "I love you too bro."<br>The Taurus giggled, laying his head on Gamzee's chest and letting his eyes flutter closed.

* * *

><br>"What the fuck?" Sollux squeeked when he noticed he was, in fact, under water. "Eridan what in the hell did you do?"  
>Eridan just smirked.<br>"How am I even breathing? How am I talking?"  
>"You kissed me," he replied shrugging again.<br>"That makes absolutly no sence," Sollux shook his head but smiled, wrapping his legs around Eridan's waist. "Well are you goiing  
>to siit there liike an iidiiot all day or are you goiing to show me around?"<br>Eridan just smirked as he began to swim. He held onto Sollux tightly, whispering sweet things to him as they swam through the murky waters.  
>"Σ 'αγαπώ" he whispered in their native tounge and Sollux stiffened. "Yeah yeah, whatever fithface." He replied.<br>Eridan knew he wouldn't say it back but he couldn't help but be disappointed.  
>When he began to swim upwards, Sollux questioned him. "What are you doiing?"<br>"Takin you back to land."  
>"I want to stay here wiith you," he murmered snuggling closer and Eridan smiled, laying him down on the ocean floor.<hr>  
>Karkat felt safe in John's arms. He didn't know why, but the feeling of being held made him feel wanted and he felt an overwhelming peace as<br>the human held him. It was somewhat alarming to the troll.  
>"Um, Karkat?"<br>"Hm?"  
>"You like me don't you?"<br>Karkat jumped back, completely confused as to why the human had just asked him that. "What the hell? Why the fuck would you ask something like that?"  
>"Well Gamzee said-"<br>"Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! That grub-sucking bastard!"  
>"Karkat calm down!"<br>"I will not calm down! I can not even believe-"  
>Karkat was cut off when John grabed his sweeter and meshed their lips together, slipping his tounge past the trolls lips and exploaring his mouth.<br>The cancer slid his hand into John's messy black hair, tugging at it softly, trying to forget his troll ways and be gentle with the human.  
>So maybe he was starting to have red feelings for the human but he wasn't exactly flushed for him. His feelings were somewhere between red and black and he honestly<br>didn't know what to feel. He just let the kiss happen because, afterall, he kind of liked it.  
>When John pulled away, a string of saliva with a reddish tint to it still connected their mouths as they staired into eachothers eyes.<br>"I like you to Karkat," John confessed, his goofy grin reterning to his face.  
>"I think I figured that much out..." <div> 


End file.
